fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 126
The Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang is the 126th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Whilst transporting a load of cargo for a client, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla are encountered by the Jiggle Butt Gang, a group of large buttocked thieves out to steal their freight. After a lot of transportation sickness, some serious gas and a large amount of help from Wendy, the Jiggle Butt Gang is defeated and the load saved. Summary After accepting a request to transport some cargo for a client, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla travel on a six hour train ride to guard the precious load. During the course of the trip, Natsu begins to get motion sick, and Wendy offers to cast Troia on him to help him feel more comfortable. However, after a few failed castings, the group concludes that Natsu has built up an immunity to Troia, as Wendy has cast it on him too many times. When Natsu steps out of the carriage to be sick, he is met by a group of three large buttocked people who have, unbeknownst to them, knocked out the conductor and are planning to steal the gold the group is transporting. The group of thieves quickly look into the freight cart and realize that a group of Mages has been hired to protect it. Using Natsu as an excuse to get into the cart, the thieves -who declare themselves to be the Jiggle Butt Gang- quickly grab Wendy, threatening to harm her unless Lucy and Natsu jump off the train and hand over all of the gold. When Lucy refuses to jump, the group use Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy to smell out the carriage, causing Lucy, Happy and Carla to fly out. A little while later, Wendy awakes to find that only herself, the Jiggle Butt Gang, Plue and a still sick -and therefore useless- Natsu are left in the carriage. When the Jiggle Butt Gang awaken, they blow up the connector between the carriages, allowing the train to continue on the tracks, and leaving the freight cart behind. The Jiggle Butt Gang then spot and fawn over the ridiculously cute Plue, while Wendy realizes that the protection of the cargo has come down to her, and tries to formulate a plan to get rid of the thieves. However, after conversing with the gang for a while, Wendy realizes that the gang have not thought through their heist at all, and have no way of getting the gold off the stopped cart. She decides she is going to have to stall the gang as long as possible, so she reasons that if the gang does not steal the gold, she will ask the client to give them some. The Jiggle Butt Gang immediately see through her plan, but decide to fool her, stating that they agree and would like her to help them move the carriage along the tracks. Wendy, deciding to go along with the plan until the others show up, agrees, and uses Sky Dragon's Roar to move the cart. When the Jiggle Butt Gang realize that Wendy is a Dragon Slayer, they decide to try and recruit her into their corps to use her abilities for their own benefit. Wendy does not want to join their group, but decides that she should at least fool them into thinking she has joined so that she can make them believe she is on their side. She dons the Jiggle Butt Gangs suit and prepares to use her Magic once again to move the cart. However, she is interrupted by Lucy, Happy and Carla, who have finally recovered and have flown to catch up with the cart. They are startled to see Wendy wearing the Jiggle Butt Gang uniform, but decide to leave questions until later, planning to take out the Jiggle Butt Gang first. Before they have a chance though, Natsu awakens due to the cart having stopped, and upon hearing that Wendy is in trouble, jumps straight up to the roof of the cart and heads towards the gang. Though Wendy tries to stop Natsu from attacking and asks the Gang to turn over a new leaf and learn to be Mages, Natsu angrily uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and sends the gang flying from the train-top. With the gang finally taken care of, the group continues their journey and eventually reaches the station where their client waits. However, as they arrived far later than the agreed time, the client states he will only pay them half the amount he originally agreed. Annoyed at the Jiggle Butt Gang for losing them money, Lucy asks Wendy to try and warm the client over, with Wendy getting embarrassed by the suggestion. Meanwhile, back on the tracks, the Jiggle Butt Gang pumps a hand-operated rail cart and vows that they will return to cause more mischief. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Deliver the Gold! (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jiggle Butt Gang (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * ** ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * * Abilities used *Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key *Dynamite Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes